24 hours
by DjSavesMyLife
Summary: As Cosima and Delphine made their to the clones monthly get together. Alison and Sarah were less enthused about seeing Delphine and Cosima constantly straddling each other, especially since Alison and Sarah still did not fully trust Delphine. Could they go without touching for a whole 24hrs, the bet was on. Au-Sometime when all the tough stuff was finished. Delphines POV
1. Chapter 1

AU; Sometime in the future.

As they make their way over to Felix's flat, Delphine cannot help but notice how nervous Cosima looks, her eyes focused on the road in front of her but her hand restless moving from the steering wheel to the radio, shutting it off, placing her hand to her forehead.

"Hey, I liked that song" Delphine said

Cosima looked at her with her eyes going wide and tilting her head," Really? With a hint of sarcasm in her voice "Really" Delphine replied,

"Prove it" Cosima said with a huge grin on her face, already knowing that Delphine didn't't have a clue what song it was or who it was even by.

Delphine looked at Cosima meeting her eyes for the first time on the car journey and could not help but smile back "Okay, I can't sing it" she sighed "And why not…" Cosima mused in a light voice, looking at the girl beside her, noticing how the street lightning illuminated her skin and how the gold speckles danced in her eyes and her perfectly pink lips.

Delphine closed her eyes and bit her lip to trying and stop herself from smiling, she chuckled to herself "Because if I sing to you...we would either get arrested or get caught in a very undignified position, and we don't want that now do we?" She teased back.

Cosima threw her head back in laughter "Oh please, your accent is not all that, plus I can totally control myself, now sing to me"

Delphine looked at her with small smirk on her face and placed her arm over Cosima's shoulder and leaned into her, her hot breath touching cosima's neck, her fingers lightly brushing up and down Cosima's arm, pushed her lips into a smile and quietly whispered into her ear, "only if you ask me nicely."

She kept her head close to ear, breathing down her neck but her hand moved from lightly stroking her arm to move down onto Cosima's body and her fingers started walking up to cup her breast. Cosima let a little gasp, she felt the tip of Delphines tongue on her earlobe.

She finally breathed out all the tension, in which her body was holding in "Erm,Do you want us to crash?" Cosima said playfully she liked when Delphine teased her, she liked it _ALOT_ but not when she had been driving for a good few hours, and she had other things on her mind.

"I thought you wanted me to sing to you" playing dumb with a huge smirk on her face and leaned in harder placing small kisses on her neck, "I thought you said you could control yourself…mm"

"I totally can, it was a bad road, sing don't sing, I don't care" Cosima said shrugging her shoulder trying to sound unimpressed but Delphine saw her chest move more rapidly at her touch. Delphine placed her head down and kissed Cosima's neck and slowly moving her breast with her hand, moving her lips up to her ear and scraped her teeth over her earlobe and whispered " I,I can't …because I don't know the song and you knew that" swiftly pulling her arm towards the side of her waist, tickling her side eventually pulling away from her girlfriend and broke out into a fit of laughter knowing full well what she had done to her girlfriend.

Cosima looked straight at the road with shaking her head with a slow smile appearing on her face, at hearing delphine laughing"You're such a tease, did you know that?" slapping her thigh a few times now laughing with her.

Delphine spoke in between her laughs "Non, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes parle"( No, I do not know what you're talking)

Cosima's eyes narrowed "Yes, yes you do, you are the biggest tease ever"

"NON" shaking her head with a smile on her face,

"OUI! Vous êtes une allumeuse baise" (YES! You're a fucking bitch) Cosima spat in a terrible French accent.

This made Delphine squeal a little as she laughed even harder than before. She loved when Cosima attempted to speak french.

The French girl blew little Ohs of breath as she tried to calm herself down and wiping her eyes to stop her make up running down her face and tugging her tight dress, to fan her flustered face and body she slowly stopped laughing and turned her head to face Cosima who was still smiling at her crazy scientist.

"Anyway I thought you didn't care" Her playful teasing tone was still there

"Dude when it comes to you, I think I will always care, c'mon I thought you were supposed to smart" Bantering back to Delphine.

They both sat in silence for a little moment happier with the new atmosphere in the car; Cosima put the car radio back on and grinning to Delphine, bobbing her head and throwing her body back and forth to the beat of the song, Delphine cranked up the volume of the radio and threw her arms in the air and started shaking her head making her loose curls go everywhere.

Both girls started shouting the lyrics to each other as Cosima pulled in to Felix's street, putting off the engine whilst she and Delphine continued to rave and sing very loudly at each other until the song finished, when it did Cosima turned the whole car off. They looked at each, the few seconds felt like minutes. Cosima opened her car door and placed her hand on top of Delphine's leg and let out a sigh and got of the car, pushing her seat forward so she could get her bags, Delphine copied. Cosima locked the car.

They walked side by side up towards Felixs front door "C'mon you cheesy French raver, let's get this party started" Cosima said

"Eat. Sleep. Rave. Repeat. Right?" Delphine said looking blissfully down to the shorter women

"Yeah something like that" Cosima replied chuckling at Delphine, as she knocked on Felix's door.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's the geek monkey and the puppy" Felix called to the "party" which mainly consisted of Alison, Sarah and Paul. It was hardly a party but more of a get together, they did them every month or at least tried too. These get togethers mainly involved getting really pissed, saying something they shouldn't, getting high and then going for breakfast in the morning and talking about the night before and then driving back to their homes. But this time it was different something wasn't right Sarah and Alison weren't even that drunk yet and they kept looking at me, like they were going to jump me. Cosima looked at both of them and clicked her fingers at them, both women blinking rapidly Sarah slummed down into the sofa taking a big gulp of whatever was in her glass, Alison cleared her throat and picked her wine glass and started sipping from it. I felt self-conscience so I went to the kitchen where I dumped my overnight bag and placed the shopping bag on the kitchen counter I opened my wine not even bothering to find myself a glass. I needed something strong in my body especially if that is what the rest of my night is going to be like. "Classy" I turned around to see Felix I smiled at him, slightly spilling the alcohol wiping it with the back of my hand, he smiled at me and held out two classes "I want to taste the good stuff" I chuckled and obliged. I sat next to him on the other stool and looked at the three sisters and Paul who were all in deep conversation at the other side of the room, "I wouldn't worry about it-"He started to say before I cut in " Worry about what?" "Those two, Alison and Sarah" pointing at them as he spoke "probably just jealous anyway-

"Jealous?" as my face scrunched up and took a long drink. "Well yeah, did you not see Pauls face when you walked in the room? Plus Alison is a tight arse, and can't stand the fact you have, are making out with someone who looks exactly like her, and has a better dress than her" He glanced his eyes down looking at my legs and up my body and met my gaze and we both smirked at each other laughing into our glasses. I wondered when we became such good friends; he was my only friend in this room apart from Cosima, of course. He poured more wine into my glass and slipped of the stool taking my hand bowing his head "You coming or what" "Oui!" taking his hand and putting my other arm around his neck. I had forgotten how high my heels were but it was only a short walk and we fell on to sofa together, remembering I brought up the glass of wine in my hand as it swung around in glass and I took another sip and put it on the coffee table and sat back putting my arm back around Felix's neck "So what, are you two a couple now" Sarah piped up "Why are you jealous" I looked at Felix as if we knew a secret "Why would she be jealous when she has me" Paul added. "Would I want a French puppy or do I want my own big dick Paul", Felix pondered out loud, "But has he, has he showed you his big dick", only looking at Felix not caring what the other three thought, as I spoke aloud "What is it you say Cosima, show don't tell" Looking around the room, I couldn't see her until a voice appears from behind me "yeah, Paul, Show don't tell" I look up to find her coming around from the bathroom, she has changed. Her hair is pinned up in a bun and she has a figure hugging black sequenced dress on that stops just above her knee, with scoop neckline showing a little chest. She planted herself right next to me, she must have noticed me staring she flashed me a grin and said "did you miss me" I grinned back she already knew the answer to that question so I slapped her thigh playfully, I noticed that she didn't have a pair of her signature tights on, so I let my hand rest on her thigh and I bit down hard on my lip. Felix removed my arm from his neck and I traced my thumb over Cosima's lips before pulling her up into long deep kiss. She moved on to her knees, kissing slowly and tenderly but our lips moved quickly our tongues soon started dancing around each other's I moved hand around her waist bringing our bodies even closer together, I bit on her lip and sucked on her tongue, putting more of her body weight on top of me placing her inside my dress cupping my breasts, I moaned She flashed my a big grin but we were interrupted by a large cough, she placed her forehead on mine and took her hands out of my dress and bit her lip trying to stop herself from grinning, I blushed and fixed myself and I slumped myself into her, holding her neck as she drank her wine passing me the glass and I downed the remaining liquid, refusing to look anybody in the eyes apart from Cosima. "You could have told me you were going to change" I said stroking my hand over collar bone slowly moving my hand down over her body to rest on her thigh, whispering "I could have helped" with a smirk, Her whole lit up in a big grin "yeah, well -"

"Do you always have to be touching like that? Whispering to each other, god knows what." Alison stated, in high pitched annoyed tone, "Honestly nobody wants to see you constantly dry humping each other "I don't mind actually" said Paul receiving a very hard punch in the arm from Sarah. I pulled my top lip over my bottom lip to try and hide my smile and keep my face serious.

"Well we do." Waving her hands between Sarah, "So if you don't mind keeping this." Pointing at Cosima and me "Save it for in there" Waving her hands at the room we would be staying in.

"C'mon Ali, chill, have some more wine" Cosima told her genetic identical, Cosima and Alison both glaring at each other and both as stubborn. Felix came over to rescue the situation as usual, placing a strong drink in Alison's hand and forcing her down to the chair and sitting on the side of the chair, all most protective of Alison. Sarah piped in, continuing Alison's rant "I bet you couldn't go a full 24 hours without dry humping, whispering, talking French or having eye sex with each other" and blew hot air out her nose as she finished and downed the left over alcohol in her glass

"Oh my God…You're a genius! Sarah" Felix said jumping off the arm of the chair; "Well ladies are you up for a challenge?" with an enormous smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

For science, I reminded myself whenever I caught my eyes lingering over Cosima's body as she danced freely behind her exhaling small puffs of smoke, her nose scrunching up as she laughed at Alison trying to teach Felix ballet moves "Felix, get into first position" Alison requested he groaned but complied.

Alison showing off to Fee as she leaped into the air, spinning and crashing to the floor. I couldn't help but let out a massive snort and laugh, Everyone was laughing apart from Alison of course

Felix helped her back on her feet, "you alright?"

"Yes I am fine" fixing herself

"You think you can do better? Come on then"

I quickly scanned my eyes over to Cosima's for her reaction but I knew if I stared too long it would be classed as eye sex. So I got up from the couch, I saw Cosima's sly smile on her face as she danced looking down at the floor.

So let's see your moves then' Alison said snapping her fingers together,

'I thought I wasn't allowed to touch Cosima' I heard the loudest chuckle from Cosima, 'air high five' I knew Alison wouldn't appreciate this banter but I had already agreed to this crazy challenge.

So I put my body in first position, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and began Fouette turns, until I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Wow! I didn't know that you could do that" Cosima beamed at me, I grinned back at her. I turned to see a not so pleasant face, glaring at me

"Fine, dance battle it is" Alison said  
I started shaking my head involuntary, her fingers feathery brushed passed my arm as she whispers "you can totally win this."

Cosima, Sarah, Paul, and Felix sat on the coach, as if Alison and I were putting on a show. Paul was in charge of music as he was most impartial.

Alison started, she knew what she was doing, it was almost has if she knew this was going happen, her body knew the routine, allowing Alison a smug smile on her face as she danced. No way I could beat her but I sure did want to wipe that smile off her face, so I looked for reassurance as Alison stopped waiting for me to battle back, I had no idea what I was doing, but I went with it.

'come on Alison' I heard Sarah shout as Alison dropped to floor, slowly coming up pushing out her chest in and out, so I dropped to the floor, pushed my knees apart for a split second, and rolled my body, I pushed up and came down again dropped onto my knees, swung my hair back and put my hand down my chest and started to grind my body.  
'Yes Delphine' Cosima shouted excitedly, I knew she would be pleased it was her routine after all.

"Shit" Sarah exclaimed clearly annoyed. "I wish I had a camera" Felix laughed into his drink.

Alison pulled out all of her best moves, and I was becoming increasing tired and frustrated that I couldn't touch Cosima or look at her for more than a few seconds  
'Alison can we stop now? You win'  
"But we are having fun'_ are we_ I thought

"Am surprise you lasted this long to be fair, but you were good competition, Delphine" my first compliment from Alison and it was on my dancing abilities a smile washed over my face she returned the smile, the first real genuine smile that we shared.

'Do you wanna refill?" I nodded and followed her with my empty glass.

We talked about dancing, performing, musicals, everything more or less.

'Is the world collapsing or are you two actually being nice to one another' Felix stated joining us

'Actually I think me and Delphine could be friends' it didn't sound like a question but Alison looked at me for an answer 'Oui, of course'

"No French" Sarah stated coming up behind me, I huffed "So what we talking about" Sarah asked taking a beer from the fridge,

'Oh not much, but have you met Alison's new best friend' Felix said mockingly to Sarah

'You've got to be bloody kidding right'

"She likes to dance, she likes going to the theater and I think I could go shopping with her, she actually wears nice clothes and doesn't dress like a punk" Alison defended.

It was a strange feeling, I was so used to having to defend myself from her, I felt my back straighten up as I sat on the stool with perfect posture, I had finally won over Alison and all it took was dancing with her and talking to her, maybe this challenge was a good idea after all.

"Now I have a shopping date and I am now going to dance class with Alison" I said to Cosima as I made away to the chair opposite the couch

She burst into laughter, head falling back and those beautiful fangs showing. "Well I may need to remind Ali, that you already have a busy schedule"

"I do?" My eyebrows linking together in confusion. Cosima leaned forward seeing that I wasn't getting what she meant.

"Do I need to remind you as well, I am pretty sure you signed up to take crazy science lessons" Her eyebrows quickly rising up and smirk on her face.

I leaned forward from the arm chair, bringing our faces closer together.

"Oh yes, making crazy science is my favourite"My eyes darting down roaming over her chest and back up to her face.

"Yeah, whys that?" She said playfully as she slide towards the edge of the couch closing in space between us.

"I have a really good teacher"

"Really"

I nodded my head, "Mmm..She can be bossy...sometimes and a little bit...impatient, but she gives the best lessons."

"Nice save. But the teacher wouldn't have to be bossy if the student listened to the teacher a bit more."

I chuckled "But it can be hard to concentrate when the teacher is shouting at the student"

"She shouts at you?"Her eyebrows linking in confusion, I could feel the warmth radiating from her, my hand itching to pull her closer her bare legs were so close to my own.

All encouragement of course. Although she has told me to stop before. and I thought as a teacher of crazy science she would want me to keep going, experimenting you know."

Her body fell back into the couch and her smile was still present though.

"Well maybe if her student, wasn't an asshole and remembered who the teacher was then-

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but there watching" Paul said I had totally forgot that he had been sitting there, _shit I _thought had he been listening to the whole thing, I slummed back in my chair and my face turned to crimson.

Cosima and Paul glanced over making a face towards them, they quickly got back to whatever conversation they were suppose to be having.

"So crazy science?" Paul asked looking inbetween Cosima and myself

"Yeah, I got to go" Cosima said fleeing from the couch as fast as possible leaving me with my mouth wide open, Paul moved quickly into her space.

"So why did she want you to stop" He asked. So he was listening the whole time, I shock my head

"Well if I told you, I would have to kill you" I said removing myself from the situation. Paul's foot steps followed me into kitchen area.


End file.
